Random GGundam Humor
by Forever-Heartless
Summary: Finished
1. Bloopers!

Heartless: I don't own G-Gundam and the people go out of character. 

Chapter 1:Bloopers 

Episode 46, Take 1

George: *says nothing for a few seconds* What was my line?

Heartless: Didn't you read the script?

George: I reread the script this morning and I forgot!

Take 2

George: Damn it! I forgot again! *walks off set*

Domon: His memory is worse than Heartless'

Heartless: *Throws "Insert item here" at Domon*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Take 5

George: Poor Domon. He's lost Master Asia, the love of his life.

All: *Laughs*

George: What?

Sai: There's supposed to be an 'and' in there. *Laughs harder*

George: There is?

Heartless: *Brings script over* Right there. *Points to word on script*

George: Damn it! *Walks away*

Episode 20

Take 1

(George and Raymond are fencing in gundams)

Raymond: Do not forget I have been more than just your butler for it was I who taught you how to fence. 

*Raymond falls*

George: That's what I told you. You can not treat me like a child for ever. *Starts breathing heavily*

Raymond: Master George is there a problem?

George: *Starts going psycho *

Raymond: *Slaps him*

George: You weren't supposed to slap me.

Raymond: It says in the script 'Tries to snap him out of it'. It never says how. *Walks away*

Take 1

(The Flash back thing)

King: STOP!

George and Mirabeau: Huh?

King: Mirabeau, Your atrocious fighting style has been a constant eye sore. Therefore, George De Sand, you shall be the nations fighter.

Mirabeau: *Pauses for a second then looks at the king* You are so mean! I am going to my dressing room!! *Walks away*

George: The times I remember my lines no one else does. *Walks away* 

Take 1

(George's Nightmare)

George: *Being held up by wires to make it look like he's flying thru the Dark Gundam. The wires break and he falls on the floor* Those (BEEP)ing wires weren't supposed to do that! Ow! *Walks away* 

Take 2

George: *While being covered by DG cells* *Running around* GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE EVIL! GET THEM OFF! *Runs into wall and falls*


	2. More Bloopers!

Chapter 2: More Bloopers!

Episode 16

(Sai Saici)

Take 1

(After they all fell down the hole)

Sai: Another earthquake! What in the world is going on?

*Rats start running toward him*

Sai: *Runs in the other direction* AAAHHHHHH!! RATS!! KEEP THEM AWAY!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!

Episode 36

(Where Gundam Rose is)

George: Gundam Rose, tell me. I have not once done anything I would consider dishonorable. And as a knight I have been very proud of that fact. However, tell me, what should I do? Please Gundam Rose.

Gundam Rose: George…..

George: O.O Is it supposed to talk back?

Gundam Rose: George, I am your father.

George: O_o

Heartless: O_o What is wrong with Gundam Rose? *Sees Domon and Sai Saici with a microphone*

Domon: RUN!!! *Runs away with Sai*

Take 2

(At the harbor)

George: I'll await you Domon. North Hill, before day break. *Jumps in Gundam and flies away*

Domon: WAIT GEORGE!! Why George? Why risk everything?

Schwartz: *Standing on top of a sail* What will you do Domon Kasshu? Y- AHHHH!!! *Falls off onto boat*

Take 3

(Where Wong is)

Wong: *Holding teddy bear* Awe. Such a cute teddy bear. I love you. Yes I do.

Heartless: Wong, the camera's rolling.

Wong: It is!?! Why didn't you tell me!?!

Heartless: I thought you knew.

Wong: I'm glade you said something before I made a fool of myself. *Gets up and walks away* 

I couldn't think of anything else.


	3. The Bum Bum Song

Chapter 3:The Bum Bum Song

__

I couldn't think of anything else so I'm having them sing songs.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs.

The Bum Bum Song

_By: Tom Green_

Chibodee: My bum is the rail, bum is on the rail, look at me, my bum is on the rail

Sai: My bum is on the man, bum is on the man, it's a lot of fun to put your bum a man

Domon: My bum is on the step, bum is on the step, don't fall down the steps you might hurt your bum

All: And that isn't very fun, when you fall down and hurt your bum, I like to put my bum on things, it's fun for everyone

George: My bum is on the cheese, bum is on the cheese, if I get lucky I'll get a disease,

Argo: My bum is on the Swedish, Swedish, Swedish, Swedish 

George: My bum is on the gum, bum is on the gum, I can blow a bubble with my bum, bum, bum

Domon: My bum is on the ship, the battle ship, I hope they don't shoot the cannon in my bum, 

All: And that isn't very fun, when they shoot a cannon in your bum, I like to put my bum on things, it's fun for everyone

Sai: My bum is on the dog, my bum is on the cat, my bum is on the phone

Chibodee: My bum is all alone 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Forever-Heartless: Good job you guys. *^.^*

George: I will not do anything like that again.

Forever-Heartless: *O.O* OH MY GOD!! IT'S THE DARK GUNDAM!!!

George: DON'T KILL ME!!! *Runs away*

Domon: Is the Dark Gundam really here?

Forever-Heartless: No. I just wanted to see him freak out. ^.^

Chibodee: *-_-'* Are you going to make us sing another song?

Forever-Heartless: Maybe later.

Domon, Chibodee, Sai, Argo: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

George: EVIL!!!!!

__

I couldn't think of anything else. So I made them sing The Bum Bum Song! I will think of more funny stuff eventually. But if your like my one friend you'll laugh at the word 'pudding'.


	4. Stupid Stuff

__

Another chapter! FINALY!

*~*The things in this chapter are things my boyfriend, Bill, thought of and said I should put them on here.*~*

Chapter4: Stupid Stuff

****

-These are thing for my fic Are You Afraid of The Dark.-

Domon: What do you want from me?

Nightmare: I want……your flyswatter.

Domon: You want my flyswatter?

Nightmare: Yes.

Domon: You've been following me around for the last 15 years….and you want my flyswatter?

Nightmare: Yes.

Domon: -_-' 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai: What do you want?

Nightmare: ………………………..Your doorknob.

Sai: My doorknob? Couldn't you just buy one?

Nightmare: I don't want to spend $1.50 on one.

Sai: So you're going to take mine?

Nightmare: Yes.

Sai: -_-' Oh brother.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightmare: George…..I have come for…………your blanket!

George: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nightmare: YES!!!!

George: IT'S MINE!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!

Nightmare: Hand it over! NOW!!

George: *Runs away.* NEVER!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domon: What do you want from us?

Nightmare: You haven't figured it out yet? After 15 years of thinking? 

George: Tell us what you want!

Nightmare: You fools! I want your souls!

All: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nightmare: But don't worry.

Chibodee: Why?

Nightmare: Because I've saved hundreds of dollars by switching to Giko.

All: O_o Alrighty then.

That's all for now. For a little while.


	5. Technical Foul

I'm drawing a blank so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Except me.

Chapter 5:Technical Foul

George: -Reading bulletin board- GOD NO!

Heartless: -Jumps up behind him- JESUS YES!

George: Do I really have to sing that?

Heartless: Yeah. It'll be fun. You, Marie, and Chibodee singing together in stupid voices and costumes.

George: Why me?

Heartless: Because I could see you singing it.

George: HEY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

George: -Wearing stupid looking cloths- I feel like a retard.

Heartless: You look like one too. Start the music! And don't forget to sing in really dumb voices.

-Music starts-

George: -In dumb voice- If you come in from the street with dirty shoes on your feet, that's a Technical Foul. If you switch the radio to some loud music show, that's a Technical Foul. If you don't shut the door after using the 'frigerator, that's a Technical Foul. A Technical Foul.

Heartless: -Snickers-

George: If you touch the thermostat

Marie: You'll get hit with a bat

George: Cuz that's a Technical Foul

Marie: You'll feel my wrath

George: If your hair clogs the drain

Marie: You'll know the meaning of pain

George: Cuz that's a Technical Foul

Marie: I'll show you no mercy

Chibodee: -In normal singing voice- This is such bullshit

George: In this house we say, "bull spit" or it's a Technical Foul

George and Marie: A Technical Foul

Chibodee: Let me get this straight you expect me to entire lifestyle in one nice cuz you guys are a couple of psychotic control freaks?

George: Hey, I'm not a psychotic control freak!

Heartless: No, but you're psychotic. Keep going.

Chibodee: Let me run a few questions by you so I don't screw up accidentally.   
If I don't spray Lysol after moving a bowl,

George: That's a Technical Foul

Chibodee: Okay, if I decide to wash my ass with you monogram towel,

George: That's a Technical Foul

Chibodee: If I make fun of your crazy feeties or give sugar cookies to miss diabetes,

George: That's not only a Technical Foul, but possibly a homicide

Chibodee: Can I sleep past 3?

George: If you do you'll get a tee

Chibodee: Take a whizz in those flowers?

George: I'll say hit the showers

Chibodee: Use this horn as a bong?

George: Audios Tommy Chong

Chibodee: Make some long distance calls,

Marie: You'll get a kick in the balls

Chibodee: Can I walk around with my morning erection?

George: If you want an automatic ejection cuz that's a Technical Foul

Marie: But I'd like to see it anyway.

Chibodee: -Looks at her-

Marie: Just kidding

George: -stares at her-

Marie: -Looks at George- Really, I'm kidding

George: There are certain rules which apply in ones life with your sister, friends or imaginary wife.

Chibodee: I can't believe I haven't killed myself  
here with witch Magee and the furry elf. She's neurotic and he's a troll. How did I get stuck in this shit hole? Guess I'll have to deal with your demands but please don't touch me with your alien hands.

Marie: They took my wig. I remember the look in their eyes. Why, oh why, won't someone retrieve my wig, wig, wig?

Chibodee: I got no right to prowl

George: But your search is on the town

Marie: Without my wig I look like an owl

Chibodee: You wear a wig?

George: Don't laugh at her, or it's a Technical Foul

All: A Technical Foul, a Technical Foul, a Technical Foul, a Technical Foul, a Technical Foul  
-Music stops-

George: I am not doing that again! You can't make me!

Heartless: You had fun and you know it!

George: ………………

Heartless: Yeah, that's what I thought.

I couldn't think of anything else. I got this idea so I wrote it down.


End file.
